Naughty Boss
by Animelover779
Summary: A day at the office brings naughty thoughts and Jous feeling quite sexy. So he tries his best to sway Kaiba out of his work but Kaiba puppy has some interesting thoughts. WORNING: boyXboy love people! YOAI! WHOOOHHH dont like dont read A/N this is my sisters story and plz read my story "Puppy Love" and review to see whos better! more info inside


**DECLAIMER:** I do not own Yugioh...and neither does my sister...

"_Author's Note"_ Um...this is another story from my sister! This is a newer one so it should be better than her first. Yes, its another sexy moment between JXK and I have ta tell ya, I got a major nose bleed reading this! So awesome!...The reason it's another one of these yaoi stories because my sister and I had a contest on who can write the sexiest story. I already posted mine, named "Puppy Love"

Enjoy the story!

Jou's Pov.:

The noises of the building ringed my ears. Telephone rings raddled the silence and many nice suited people walked past me in a hurry for some job or interview. The place was packed with men and woman sitting at there desk; typing at there computers with great speeds. Some were searching through files while others were on coffee breaks. While others didn't even noticed I was there and I found it rude that they would just run past me with no hesitation. They wouldn't even think twice if they bumped into me, which happened a lot. It frustrated me to the bone but I can't forget what I'm here for. It was that boss we all know and love and infact he's my boyfriend too that I'm after. I know it's hard to believe right, but it happened. And ya know what, I'm loving it ever step of the way. Anyways it confuses me how that person can stick up to this constant work and irritation. I don't even get how someone can work in this hell hole. Maybe it's just me.

I walked as fast as my legs could carry me; careful not to interrupt or get into any bodies way. All I wanted was to see my lover and I hoped he wasn't too busy as everyone else. My tapping feet stopped at the front office; where Kaiba's secretary lady worked. I asked if he was busy and was surprised to learn that Kaiba was expecting me. It's weird how that man can tell when I want to see him. I ran my hand through my blond hair nervously and thanked her. Quickly as before I went straight to his office. After being here for so many times I eventually learned were everything was...well most of it anyways.

A smile formed on my face as I grasped the handle of the door, I was excited as always. I actually felt like messing with him, just to see his expression. It never hurt to play with him a little. I flung open the door and as I was about to make my grand appearance when I froze. What was this! I almost pouted to see an empty chair, were is he know. I cursed under my breath and walked further in. "Now we're the hell are you?"  
"Right here moron." A sudden voice announced behind me and I almost jumped right out of my skin. I spun around quickly to be face to face with the familiar person. It took me a second to finally get my heart to calm down and get a good look at him. But once I saw that mouth twice up in that smirk my temper hit a switch. That stupid know it all look!  
"Who ya callin a moron asshole! Don't sneak up on me like that." I knew he didn't take me seriously when he raised an eyebrow at me and kept that smirk." I mean it!"  
" Shut up." Kaiba stated plainly.  
" What!"  
No more was said from the CEO as he simply kissed my cheek and walked past me, I froze. What was that called! I quickly spun around again. I watched, eyebrows twitching in annoyance, as Kaiba simply put away some papers and sat down comfortable. It surprised me that he was acting so calm.  
"Is that all ya have ta say?" I asked as I slowly inched closer, my voice hinted with confusion. I blinked as the silence between us grew. That bastard was ignoring me? I could tell by the way he opened his laptop quietly and turned it on. "Well?!"  
After a another short silence the brunette finally spoke up but it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"You're still here?" His voice was mean.  
My jaw literally dropped. "Hell yeah I'm still here, who do you think I am." I crossed my arms demanding an explanation for his weird attitude. I guessed he was playing with me or something.  
...silence...  
I flared and stomped up to the desk. " All right mister, ya better quite it of I might have ta get physical! I mean it too!" I was getting aggravated and annoyed, know he's not even talking to me, what the hell! But what really got on my nerve was the fact that Kaiba simply sat back on his chair and said with a smug expression, "How physical?"  
"Ya wanna find out!"  
"Maybe, it depends"  
"That makes no sense!"  
No comment  
"Hey stop ignoring me I don't like it"  
"To bad " Kaiba finished the conversation with a bigger smirk.

Ugh I had enough of this, if he didn't want me to talk to him then so be it. I turned my back to him and crossed my arms tightly. I could feel his gaze on my back and new he was please. Probably thinks he won but you know what, I had a different thought. If he wanted to play heard to get then I can play that game too.

With my brilliant idea set in mind I waited a few second before turning around again. The other looked normal, probably didn't even realized I turned back as he typed on his computer. He actually looked pretty enjoyable as the naughty thoughts spun in my mind. It's time for pay back.

I smoothly rounded the desk until I stood beside the CEO. He ignored me as normal and I watched with tasty eyes. Observing as my attractive lover moved from his computer to a pen and pencils, writing swiftly with black ink. I tilted my head slightly and a smile formed on my lips. With a swift hand I snatched his pen just to make him look at me, and he did. Those piercing blue gaze always makes a shiver run down my spine. "So...what are ya doin'", I purposely said slyly as I sat on the wooden desk, not caring if I disturbed his papers. "Are you ok, I hope I'm not makin' you feel uncomfortable." I flashed him a look that would make any fangirl squeal and I knew this was affecting him.  
"Give back my pen Jou, or else", He said avoiding the question. He even dared reaching for it but I wasn't allowing that. As he moved I placed my hand on his chest and forced him backwards against the chair. I wasn't hesitant to slip off the desk and into his lap, my legs on either side of his hips. "I can't do that." I snickered.  
"Dammit Jou get off me!" I couldn't tell if he liked this or not. But I didn't care, nothing was stopping me now. "I can't do that either Seto, I'd ruin the fun."  
"The hell do I care, I have work to do", He suddenly snap but I knew he put more anger into it then he really felt. Anyone could see that he didn't really want me off and I wish there was a blush but there never is.

I put the edge of the pen cap to his lips and moved more onto him, my sneaky hands just dieing to maneuver into his shirt and everything else."I don't care, it's just me and you and there's nothin' you can do about it. Oh and forget the pen money bags, you don't need it." I simply dropped the pen to the side and insisting grabbed for his tie, pulling him forward some.  
I was almost surprised as Kaiba suddenly smirked back at me and put his hands at my thighs, moving up slightly. His touch made my heart flutter and I started to feel warm. This is exactly what I wanted. "Your such an ass."  
"Don't even start."  
"To late." I breathed and brushed my lips against his jaw, kissing it softly.

My canny figures gradually unbuttoned his shirt as I did this, letting me touch his smooth skin. I could almost purr with pleasure. Especially as I felt my shirt move up from Kaiba's hands tickling my skin with his fingers. I wanted this desire but I still needed to keep to my plan. I decided to play a little and kiss him softly but not to passionately. But once I felt the other move his lips against mine I backed away, breaking the kiss quickly. My smile brightened at Kaiba's expression. He looked confused but that didn't last long until his face turned to a frown. Even if I was still on him I could tell he was totally into this but I didn't let him do anything.

He suddenly smirked which made me lose my smug expression but I wasn't going to give in yet. He looked like he was going to do something I was going to regret but I suddenly moved off him. Know I was standing in front of him pleased.  
"We'll I better go, almost got carried away did ya! Heh sorry." I teased as his gaze deepened and I could tell he didn't like that. "Hey you ignored me so don't give me that look." I stuck my nose in the air and turned to walk away  
"Were are you going?" Kaiba asked.  
I ignored him, smiling to my self as I kept walking away. I didn't even care to notice the other stand up from his chair. Even the soft foots steps he made as he fallowed me.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Kaiba suddenly threatened, his eyes narrowed. I still ignored him as I reached the door handle and went to open it. Finding out that it was locked amused me and I turned around. Coming face to face with the older teen didn't scare me and I actually smiled. I practically dared him to do something.

"Do you think you can get away with that? How dare you use me." he explained ans I simply blinked at him; not even effected by his cold glare and threat. I wasn't even imitated as I felt my back hit the door and a very pissed off CEO towering over me. Right know all I knew was that he looked damn hot when he gave me that look.  
"What are you smiling about", His raised voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at him closely.  
"Ya know what." I didn't care, all I wanted was him so I put my self forward; moved my hands up his neck and into his silky hair. " You can just shut up, ya know you want this." I could tell he was annoyed because I know he wants this and he knows I know. I love it when I'm right.  
But Kaiba was a stubborn guy and hated being tricked. So I wasn't surprised when he tried to push me away and move my hands away. I pouted but fought back, almost jumping on him in fact.  
"Will you stop it!" He shouted.  
"No" I refused  
"Get off!"  
"No!"  
"I'm not doing this right know, I'm too busy"  
"Yeah right, stop making excuses and kiss me!"  
"No"  
"Why not!"  
"Because."  
"Because isn't an answer, KISS ME!"  
I couldn't do this anymore and I know he's just being stubborn on purpose. I finally got him to stop moving and cuffed his cheeks so he would face me and quickly locked lips with him. I held it there for a second and it wasn't long until I felt the other press into it. We separated just for a quick moment until this time Kaiba pressed his lips to mine and hugged my waist. Know finally getting somewhere I moved my hand down to his chest again, feeling the fabric move past my fingers.

We moved quicker against each other and nothing was said. I could feel my back be pressed against the door again and Kaiba's body press more on mine. As more pressure was put against my middle area I held back a groan; he was doing this on purpose. But all my attentions were on him and his touch. I was in pure bliss when his soft hands made contact with my stomach and sides again. He knew exactly were to touch me to bring shivers.

My senses flared as the mood became more intense and quick. My body felt hot and fluttery; not wanting to stop. Even if the lack of oxygen was killing us both it didn't matter, we were both consumed by each other. Already my crafty hands undid his shirt and I made sure to slip it past his shoulders. When I touched him all over and kissing him tenderly, I made sure he wouldn't regret his decision.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door right beside me. We both jumped, stopping us from kissing any further. I would of spoke if Kaiba didn't cover my mouth with a hand and step away from the door. Kaiba still had a strong hold on me like he didn't want to let me go just yet.  
He spoke load and with a whole bunch of anger. "What!"  
A tiny voice came from the other end of the door and I knew it was Kaiba's brother, I glared at the door.  
"Um..Nii-Sama why is the door locked, can I come in?"  
"No and that's non of your business"  
"Well geez I was just wandering if Jou's in there, if your making out or something you could of just said so"  
"That's nonsense Mokuba."  
"Yeah whatever, your so bad brother sheesh.."

"_Author's Note"_ Ok people its up to you. Who do you like best my sisters( Naughty Boss) or mine (Puppy love), we're having a heard times deciding so please review and tell us your opinion! We would really appreciate it thanks!


End file.
